


Oh Captain! My Captain!

by WhyDoIWrite



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Captain Sonnett, F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-23 02:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyDoIWrite/pseuds/WhyDoIWrite
Summary: Two Georgia peaches. Two goals. One captain band.A "thank god Sonnett's not playing for the Pride because that would only produce sad, long-distance fics" fic, inspired by Saturday's scrimmage. In other words, Florida, but make it fun.
Relationships: Kelley O'Hara/Emily Sonnett
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Oh Captain! My Captain!

“You scored,” Sonnett says with a smirk of total satisfaction as she saunters into the room, and Kelley can’t tell if that expression is about the goal or the fact that she left the door ajar, specifically waiting for _her_. She pushes the bar guard back flush against the wall and lets the door fall closed with a soft thud as she nearly skips towards Kelley.

Kelley can’t help but smile back at her, at how _happy_ she is. _Finally_. She’s owed this, all of the pride that’s puffing up her chest, even if it is just a meaningless pre-season game and an equally unimportant goal. She deserves peace after bouncing around between three teams from different leagues across two continents, and not knowing where she was going to end up or if she was going to have to go back. The fact that it all seems to have worked out for her now makes breathing easier. Sleeping easier. Eating easier. But it makes all those things easier for Kelley, too. Maybe she shouldn’t have been, but she was every bit as invested in the dealings of Sonnett’s agent as Sonnett was. Sometimes, Kelley’s anxiety and Sonnett’s withdrawal made the older woman feel like she was even _more_ invested in the success of the negotiations than the younger woman was. She knows that’s not the truth, rather that she had the space to feel while Sonnett didn’t, but that knowledge didn’t keep the thought from crossing her mind somewhat regularly.

She never let on that she doubted it would work out, but she did doubt. There were more days than she cares to admit (even to herself) when she’d hang up a Facetime call and cry herself to sleep before dinnertime because she knew Sonnett was probably crying herself to sleep on the other side of the world right then, too. There were dark nights so unending that she just wanted to give up and call her back because it was daylight over there. She always stopped herself because calling when she was supposed to be asleep would let on how worried she was; she needed to be the strong one then. There were weeks when things that were playing out behind the scenes were moving almost backwards, it seemed, and she forced herself to stop thinking they’d find a place together and resorted to praying that Sonnett would just find her way back onto US soil. Somewhere. Anywhere but there. She doesn’t know if it’s their parallel upbringings, their shared experiences with struggling for stability on the National Team and in finding a worthy club, their similar personalities, or just their connection, undeniable since the beginning, but when Sonnett hurts, she hurts alongside her. Worries alongside her. Is stressed and sick to her stomach alongside her. She can feel all those emotions across an ocean every bit as prominently as she can feel them lying next to her in bed. And today? Well today, she gets to experience pure joy as if they were one.

“ _You_ scored,” Kelley reminds her, and she scoots over to make room on her bed.

“Yeah, but I do that sometimes,” Sonnett replies nonchalantly. “You, on the other hand? That’s a much rarer occurrence. Like spying a unicorn.”

“Watch it, cocky,” Kelley reaches out to shove her shoulder, but Sonnett dodges her like she always does, falling away a bit before dramatically dragging herself back up onto her elbow. It’s part of the give and take that they’ve almost perfected now. “Seriously though. Yours was nice. You got some ups, kid. And you put it right into that corner. It was a good goal.”

“Yours, too,” Sonnett mumbles, a little pinker and a lot less smug. It’s how she gets when someone catches her off-guard with sincere praise in private and she’s not primed to think of a witty response. Then just as quickly, she’s deflecting, sharing the scrimmage glory. “Two Georgia peaches. Two newbies. Two headers. You opened, I closed. Equally good. We should do it more often.”

Kelley chuckles lightly and lets it go, taking the compliment even though her goal was the result of a keeper caught in no man’s land and a ball that barely trickled in; if she doesn’t, Sonnett will just keep hyping her up. “I should score more than you this year since I get to play mid and all,” she winks. “But yeah, it’s nice to get on the scoresheet with you. It’s nice to _be_ here with you.” She reaches out, running the rough pads of her fingers over the smooth skin on the back of her girlfriend’s hand. It’s the first touch they’ve shared since the shrieking high-five Kelley gave her when the game ended, and it’s much softer, much more measured than that was. She couldn’t help it then, shared joy and all.

She’s known since Sonnett got to DC – before that, really – that the blonde would fit in with this team, love this team, feel almost as at home with this team. It was more than just because she’d visited the capital frequently when she was in college and knew the city. It went beyond Kelley’s presence giving her a bit of familiarity. It was something in the vibe, the undulating current of fun, the culture that is so clearly striving for success. Kelley felt it immediately and she _knew_. Knew that it was right for both of them. That’s part of what made the wait between her trade and Sonnett’s so hard; there was nowhere more befitting of their special brand of chaos and intensity, exuberance and fight, and for so long, it felt like she would never make it here. To her.

Kelley still has to remind herself sometimes that this is real life. That this woman is beside her, is going to _be_ beside her, and not just sporadically at National Team camps and friendlies or tournaments. This is every day. A five-minute bike ride to her place for dinner. A carpool to training. All season. Beyond, perhaps. So she can’t help it now either, the pull to touch her, to remember, to trace the lines of Emily’s face, finally starting to become a little less sharp than they were a year ago. She’s said it before, how happy she is that they get to play club ball together, and if she were to judge by the way Emily looks at her when they set aside all the insanity to just be in the stillness of each other, she doesn’t have to explain it any further. But sometimes, she wants to.

This evening though, Emily’s eyes keep flickering away from hers. “What is it?” she asks, slightly perturbed because she loves it when this woman stares at her so intently that it becomes almost a competition to see who’s going to lean in first. In those minutes, as they pass slowly, Kelley gets all of Emily’s attention and all her affection without a word and sometimes, with only the slightest brush of knuckles on her cheek. It’s always enough to stir up that warm feeling of contentment. Tonight, she’s not getting that singular focus from the younger woman.

“There’s something going on out there,” Sonnett nods toward the sliding glass door. “On the lawn. I think it’s a wedding.” Kelley rolls over to see for herself, and in a flash, Sonnett’s out of bed to check it out. “It is! It is a wedding! Kell, people are going to get married right outside your room!”

The sheer delight filling her voice shouldn’t be surprising; it’s a sound Kelley is lucky enough to hear often. But the reason behind it strikes her as odd this time. Sure, she was excited when she found out that her sister was going to get married, but that’s different because it’s her sister. Her twin. A piece of her. This though, over the wedding of strangers, Kelley wouldn’t have been able to predict. She watches her for a moment, hands pressed against the glass, nose almost, too, as she takes in the scene, and then meets her there by the door, slipping an arm around her waist and leaning against her back. She’s far more interested in the closeness than the actual event occurring outside anyway.

“I love weddings. So much,” she says, voice barely even a whisper, like she’s trying to hide it, like there’s almost some level of shame associated with admitting that. And Kelley gets it. She gets what it feels like to want something so badly, but for so long to feel like that thing was meant for everyone _but_ you.

That warm feeling she was waiting for just moments earlier finally comes washing over her. Still, five and a half years after meeting her at camp, she has things to learn about this woman. “We can go sit out on the terrace,” she says softly, trailing her fingers down Sonnett’s spine.

“No, I don’t want to intrude…” she starts, but Kelley’s already sliding the door open and gently tugging on her hand to convince her to follow.

“Come on, it’s fine.” And it is fine. It’s perfect, standing there, Emily pressed up against her back, their fingers intertwined over the railing, silently watching two strangers publicly declare their love for each other under the palm trees at twilight. They’re too far away to hear the vows over the wind, but the sounds Kelley can hear – the rustling of palm leaves, the gulls, Emily’s breath against her ear – are more magical in their semi-secluded spot.

She used to wonder if that would ever be her. And maybe it won’t, not quite so publicly at least. But she knows now, without ever even talking about it with Emily, that one day, it will be them, somewhere private, something small, someday speaking those same words. She watches the guests dabbing at their eyes, the bride and groom exchanging rings, the kiss that holds a thousand promises, spoken and unspoken, and she’s as sure in her heart that one day, she’ll share the same moment with this woman holding her now, as she’s ever been of anything. Just like she knows what the couple said without hearing them, she knows, too, where Emily’s heart lies without her ever having to verbalize it. She wants to – Kelley can look at her sometimes and almost see her brain working – but Emily doesn’t know how to put what she’s feeling into words. She never has. It’s part of what took them so long, but Kelley wouldn’t change that for the world. All that time that they weren’t together, that Emily didn’t talk, Kelley spent memorizing her non-verbal language, learning how to read her eyes. That slowness is what allows her to hear through touch, through actions, now, because she found that Emily does communicate quite clearly once she learned how to listen. So while Kelley is sometimes hyperverbal, she tries to remind herself that there are times, like tonight, when silence is better. In that vein, she keeps her deeper thoughts to herself.

“Come back inside. I don’t have you for much longer,” Kelley says gently as the ceremony ends. Emily follows her back in, content to let the brunette lead her like she always does. “Do you know what the best part of today was?” she asks as Emily pulls the door closed behind them.

“Hmm?” the blonde hums, already distracting herself with her lips on Kelley’s neck.

“Seeing you with the captain band.” Kelley feels Emily tense up in her arms, and she knows she’s about to say something, about to argue about the insignificance of it all, so Kelley stops her before she gets the chance to. “I know you don’t see yourself as a leader. And you talk about leadership in terms of listening and working hard so you can be an example to others, but Em, you _are_ a real leader. People look to you.”

“For humor.”

“For more than humor. Stop selling yourself short, babe.” She can tell how uncomfortable the conversation is making her girlfriend, so she takes a detour. “You could take charge of a whole team, if you wanted to, you know,” Kelley teases her finger down Emily’s chest where her jacket is unzipped. “But you can practice if you need. With me? If you think it’ll help,” she winks. It’s enough to cause Emily to take a step back and narrow her eyes, like she can’t quite decide if Kelley’s being serious. “Come on. Show me what you can do. You know you want to.” She says it half-jokingly. She doesn’t really think Emily will bite; she doesn’t even know if she wants her to. But she does want the younger woman to hold onto her confidence from earlier for a little bit longer. So she watches Emily’s face closely as she ponders the thought, trying to get a beat on her so she knows her decision before she speaks it. Even in the offer, she doesn’t know how to give up complete control.

Right before Emily dives back in for a kiss, there’s a spark of hunger that lights up her eyes. This kiss is different, not frantic, but certainly not what she would describe as tender. It occurs to Kelley in the moment, her mind swirling with thoughts as Emily’s tongue swirls around her own, that every kiss they’ve shared, regardless of how passionate it has been, has been dictated by Kelley’s belief – fear almost – that Emily has to be handled with care. And every kiss has been a kiss of restraint on Emily’s part, until now when she’s been given the permission she needs to let go.

Her thumbs fall to Kelley’s neck, where she’s most vulnerable, with measured pressure as she pulls her into a deeper kiss. For the first time without asking and without being told to, she works Kelley’s fleece pullover off. She doesn’t break eye contact as she hooks her thumb in the waistband of Kelley’s leggings and drops to a knee to peel them off, and she continues that eye contact between every kiss she places on the inside of Kelley’s left leg on the way back up.

By the time Emily’s standing again, she’s guided Kelley around to sway with her as she holds her close and lets her hands explore those defined abs. Kelley likes this, the safety of her girlfriend’s arms, however brief it may be. She sinks back against her chest, breathing in the now-familiar scent of the hotel body wash and letting Emily slowly move them closer to the bed. So much of their relationship, the time not spent apart at least, has been dedicated to making sure Emily has felt safe, protected amongst all the turmoil that was her life for the past year. It’s been hard for them to establish some sort of normalcy. It’s been harder for Kelley to even think about herself and her own needs when her sole focus has been on making sure Emily’s happy. It feels good to be the one being held now, to be able to let go a little.

“On the bed.” Emily’s voice pulls her from her relaxed state. Kelley starts to turn around to face her, but Emily’s hands, bracketing her hips, stop her. “Uh-uh. Like this,” she urges Kelley the rest of the way forward.

“Like this?” Kelley asks playfully, kneeling on the bed, “or…” her voice trails off as Emily’s hands glide from her breasts down her sides and back up. She nips at Kelley’s earlobe, but quickly moves to her neck, lightly sinking her teeth into the muscle there, yet careful not to leave a mark. Her hands tell a different story though, roughly massaging Kelley’s breasts. When Emily pinches her nipples, she cries out in pleasure and twists around, straining in search of the taller woman’s mouth. But she doesn’t get that for long. Emily pulls her lips away to kiss a slow line across the top of her shoulder.

“This is fine,” Emily mumbles against her skin. Her hands work over Kelley’s hips, down along her quads, and back up between her legs. A firm hand on Kelley’s back drops her to her onto her hands, and she can’t help the spasm that surges through her body as Emily’s fingertips graze her inner thighs. It’s almost taunting, the slow way she drags her fingers across Kelley’s cool skin. It quickly becomes infuriating enough that Kelley rocks back towards her, longing for more sustained contact. And she gets it, finally feeling the pressure of Emily’s body, albeit clothed still, against her own. As Emily’s hands return to her hips, settling there this time to keep them flush together, she feels an ache in her pussy, that need to be filled, to be fucked deep and hard and with abandon. But Emily would never… that’s not who she is… except the way she’s holding on to Kelley’s hip, the way she has one hand cupping her ass cheek, the way she’s moving against her – barely – but she is moving, once her mind goes there, Kelley can’t stop thinking about what it would be like to have Emily spank her. To take her from behind. She can feel the slick beginning to drip down her thighs as she squeezes them together in desperation. It’s no use. It’s not what she needs, it’s not enough to get her off, it’s certainly not going to stop the thoughts of what Emily could do to her with a strap from running rampant through her mind.

Emily gathers Kelley’s hair in her hand, pulling back from where it’s fallen down around her shoulders. “Fuck,” Kelley moans at the experimental tug she gives it. She keeps Kelley’s hair in one hand and reaches down, pulling one of her arms behind her. From there, she slips the hair tie off Kelley’s wrist and uses it to pull the brunette’s thick hair back. For a moment, she doesn’t let go, holding the base of the ponytail, and Kelley holds her breath, silently begging for Emily to pull her hair again.

She doesn’t.

Instead, she uses her own weight to lower Kelley into the mattress, leaving Kelley to struggle even more with how badly she wants to be fucked. But the teasing continues. “So perfect,” Emily whispers into her ear as she spreads Kelley’s legs and slowly starts to thrust against her backside. Before Kelley knows it, she’s grinding against the bed, desperate for more. It wouldn’t be so bad, really – she could get off like this, if she had a free hand – but Emily has both of her wrists pinned to the mattress over her head. She’s left to rub herself on the sheets, Emily moving with her. And she can’t get off like that.

“Em,” Kelley whines.

“Is this not what you want?”

It’s everything she wants, her girlfriend driving her insane in a way she never has before. And it’s nowhere close to what she needs.

Emily squeezes a hand between Kelley’s body and the mattress, and Kelley lets out a low groan at the change in pressure. At first, Emily is still, letting Kelley rock against her fingers, but before long, she’s managed to angle her wrist so she can push the pads of her index and middle fingers into Kelley’s clit. And that’s enough. Not enough to satisfy the craving to be filled, but enough for her to come.

Emily rolls off of Kelley, tenderly rubbing her back. “What do you want, Kell?” she asks after Kelley’s breathing has returned to normal, and she nudges her over so she can see her face as she answers.

“Whatever you want,” Kelley murmurs, looking up at the blonde to find the same smirk from earlier gracing her features.

“What,” Emily repeats, pausing for several seconds after that word before continuing, “do you want?” She slides a hand between Kelley’s legs, through the close-cropped hair, but goes no further, much to Kelley’s chagrin.

“Inside,” Kelley breathes, arching up into Emily’s hand in an effort to encourage her, but it’s not enough to get her to give in, and Kelley can see that now in her eyes: she wants more. “Need you inside.” Emily stares down at her, with an annoying amount of patience. Kelley doesn’t know how she does it, because if the roles were reversed in this hotel room, the second Emily asked, she would have given her whatever it was she wanted. “Please, Emmy, please, I need to feel you inside,” she begs.

That’s what Emily has been waiting for. She slides two fingers through Kelley’s folds. She’s about to enter her when Kelley stops her.

“Too many clothes still, baby.” If she’s not going to be fucked the way she wants to be today, she’s at least going to feel the heat of Emily’s body against hers. Kelley reaches up to unzip her jacket the rest of the way. She skillfully helps Emily shrug out of it, and quickly pulls Emily’s tee over her head. She’s left looking at her girlfriend’s hardened nipples poking through her black sports bra, and the captain band, still hugging her bulging bicep, as she holds herself above Kelley.

The realization of what Kelley’s seen causes Emily’s face to turn as red as the discarded Spirit top. “I- uh…” There’s no lie she can tell. Even if she forgot it after the game, she’s been back in her room for a shower. “I was going to give it back to Andi…”

Kelley smiles up at her and tucks a strand of straw-colored hair behind her ear. Emily was proud of herself today, and that’s the hottest thing Kelley can imagine. She can picture her girlfriend putting it back on after her shower, looking at herself in the mirror, dreaming of the day that she’s not someone’s fourth choice. But right now, the young defender is humiliated. She scrambles onto her heels, back hitting the headboard, and she looks panicked because she can’t get away. Kelley sits up with her, landing in her lap and stroking her cheek. Her smile fades as the words leave her mouth because she’s serious and she doesn’t want Emily to think she’s making fun of her. “Don’t,” she says, eyeing the elastic encircling Emily’s sun-kissed arm. “Leave it. Want you to fuck me, Cap.”

Emily’s eyes widen at the realization that not only is Kelley unbothered by it, she’s turned on by it, no matter how ridiculous it was that she wanted to wear the band for a little bit longer. It only takes her a moment to regain her composure and decide to give Kelley what she wants. She pushes off the pillows, rolling on top of Kelley so that their heads are nearer to the foot of the bed, and kisses her without inhibition. The acceptance she feels pushes away all the shame from a moment ago. She bites at Kelley’s lower lip, before sucking on it, and then does the same to each of her nipples. But this time, she doesn’t draw out the foreplay, and for that, Kelley’s thankful.

Emily easily enters her still-soaked pussy with two fingers, immediately curling over her g-spot instead of working her up by slowly fucking in and out of her hole. It’s rough and wild and exactly what Kelley needs, Emily thrusting into her and using the headboard as leverage, to match the rhythm of Kelley’s hips.

“Baby,” Kelley manages in a strangled sound, “Tori’s… next door.” But she can only be bothered to think about what the _actual_ captain might say to her at breakfast tomorrow about the thumping of the headboard against the wall for a few seconds. At this moment in time, Kelley is on a fast, linear climb to bliss with the captain of her heart, her soul, her destiny. So she holds on tighter, crossing her ankles around Emily’s waist, happily trapping the heel of Emily’s palm against her clit, and tries to ride the waves of the alternate peaks as quietly as she can manage, which is to say not very as she reaches her ultimate climax with her girlfriend's fingers trapped inside her.

“You need to come spend the night when we get back to the District,” Kelley falls back against the pillow.

“Yeah?” Emily looks down at her, lids beginning to get heavy. “Why?”

Kelley rolls her eyes at her poor, sleepy girlfriend, always early to bed, who has had a long day today. “Because,” she laughs, big and loud. She puts Emily in a headlock and pulls the younger woman into her chest. “We have things we need to explore.”

A soft chuckle escapes her lips as she settles against Kelley. “Explore,” she murmurs back, “explore what?”

“Tonight you were… different… not in a bad way,” Kelley rushes to clarify, “in an ‘I want to know more about this side of you,’ way.” There were little signs that there is much more to Emily’s desires than she’s ever let on before. Things that Kelley wants to experience with her.

“I don’t need you to be so soft with me all the time, that’s all,” Emily explains. “Sometimes, I just want to know that you want me in the same ways I want you. I want you to just… to do… without thinking, you know? You worry a lot.” 

Kelley can tell by the heaviness of her head, her speech just starting to slur, the way her fingers lightly play over Kelley’s heart that she’s already trying to soothe herself to sleep, so she drops it and begins to slowly run her fingers through Emily’s long hair to help her along.

Fate threw them together – well, fate and Merritt. That’s what Kelley wants to tell her, to make sure that she knows they were meant to be, and more importantly, that she’s thankful to Emily for going all in, for meeting her right in the thick of things. But Emily is curled up against her, her breathing soft and steady because she knows she's safe in Kelley's arms. She’s verging on sleep which means now’s not the time either. She'll let Emily stay like this, all night if she wants, curfew be damned. Some things, like words and broken rules, and even pissed off teammates, are better dealt with in the daylight anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come bitch at me on Tumblr. Everyone else does. You should, too. @whydoiwrite


End file.
